ole can take unexpected changes
by Kayla Tsukino
Summary: hwave you ever wonder what if your life could be differet? questined why things happen? and when everythhing seamps perfect, they change? one girl discovres this the hard way when times change ad she is needed in a world that she thought only existsted in
1. a look into the past of a lost princess

Disclaimer I don't own Sailor Moon or Yugioh. I only own Kayla. Also, I don't own any other people that are OC and if they are used, then of chorse, names will be mentioned as to who owns who. For now I have no idea of where this will lead me so be warned.  
  
A/n: ideas come and go so fast, it may be a while before updates happen, or you may get several chapters in one day, also due to my Woking hours, it will be difficult for me to update. I am also on a worthless computer due to the fact my laptop had rectly got stolen. Now on to the fic, I am not one of these authors that fills the page with author note. Reminder, if your lost don't worry most people are when they first read my fics. Things end up working out in the end.  
  
The sun blazed in the mid morning sky. Buses ran on time, and everyting appeared to be normal. Off in the distance, thunder boomed yet, cloud could not yet be seen to prove that rain was on its way to cover the city of Daytona beach with water like it had been doing every dayfor the past week. For a Monday moring life didn't seem to change.  
One begged to differ wishing that her life had chaned. She was a bright girl with a job and was atteneding training in the Conklin center for the blind. She was needless to say boared with her life, but it had changed. She had been taken out of her world of absue and was now living at the center until she compleated the program, and gained her independence. One thing the girl had been waiting for. She was often depressed and questioned her life in many ways. She was a blind young woman who had dream just lie everyone else, but due to her blinness and some other problems, her dreams were often dashed. She would often let her mind drift into a world she only thought existed in dreams and was the creation of some famous author in japan nothing more. Aside from her strange persona, she led a normal life. Little did she know, all her dreams were not just dreams, but memories and wishes waiting for the right time to be released  
She went through her day, as she did every day putting her dreams aside to go to work and to do her job.. Somrhoe, none of what was happening to this girl, didn't seem to matter as her mind drifted durring a break between phone calls. She didn't even her her job coatch yelling ath her for sleeping on the job.  
It would be several hours later twards the end of her shit, when a small soft voice would bring her out of her thought. Gen., wake up honey its time to go home." came the fort voice of her boyfriend as he kissed her on the lips softly.  
The girl complied as she wrapped her arms around his neck allowing herself to be lifted from her seat and taken out of her workplace. She remained half out of it unaware of what was happening or going to happen to her in the near future. All she was aware of, was the fact that she was on her way back to the place where she was currently living until her trainning would be complete.  
  
Meanwhile high above the cloud two figured watched over the young brown haired girl whom seemed to be in some kind of trance. "It is time, she must return to face her past and future,, or there will be nothing left of this world." a soft female voice whispered.  
"Why must we? Can't serena handle it?" another female argured. "I mean she has been defending the world since they were both fourteen.  
"Yes this is true, however she hasn't taken the responsibleity and doesn't respect her gift. Her twin sister, on the other hand has gone through so much since they were appart, and has been through so much and wants to take her rightful place." the first female countered arguing her point well.  
With this in mind, there was not much to be said. The first person bowed her head, her eyes closed disappearing a moment later in a silver white light. The other closed her eyes and cast a glance down at the girl who was in the arms of her boyfriend.  
"Sorry young princess, but this must be done. I am so sorry to be taking your freedom like this." With those last words said, a purple light covered the sleeping woman, and she dissappeared only to reappear in some place completely different.  
  
In Dimino city Japan, lightning flashed across the sky to mask the apperance of the strange girl who landed in the middle of some bushes in the par. Along with a sudden change in her apperance, and the fact she was now soacked to the bone due to the rainfall, all memories of a past life were forgotten to her. 


	2. two lost loves accidntly meet

Disclaimer I don't own anyting must I repeat myself?  
  
The next morning the rain gave way to a bright new day. The heat from the sun was drying up the ground, causing everything to become humid. A hot wind blew in the air as a figure stirred from her grassey bed. Pain was the first thing this person became aware up when it tried to sit up. Upon a closer look, you could see that this person was a female, with what appeared to be long brown soaking wet brown hair. Her clothes stuck to her figure as she sat up painfully overcome by the sudden cold feeling to take over her body. She remained where she had come too shivering and whimpering in pain. The sounds of the city coming to life, caused the young girl to close her eyes and try to block out the noise.  
A young man walked down the sidwalk of the unfimular city,. True he had been here before, but this time it was much different. After the battle city tornment, something had happend that broke the bond and the puzzle in which he had been living in for countless years. The cause was still a mystery to him and his small band of friends, and nothing made since. He could still speak with the young teen whom at one point had shared a body with this youth. Yet that wasn't what was strange. For several days, this young man would wonder thease streets while his counter part if you wanted to call him that attened the local high school. The teen couldn't attend school due to the fact he looked much older then he really was and not only that but if it weren't for the hight, and the darker eye ciir abd deotg in voice, one might think him to be a mirror image of the other boy.  
Today the seemingly lost youth chose to take a different path. He had no idea where he was going or why, but he felt he should head this direction. He brushed off the strange feelings he was getting to be nothing more the an over active mind. He was aware that it could be some form of magic that had drawn him her, but his mind at this moment wanted to forget he even knew such a word. He had been released from the puzzle that had trapped him for so long and even though how and why were still unknown to him, he had no interested in finding out today.  
He paused in his tracks looking over at a small clump of bushes that was doing a poor job of hiding what ever had been behind it. He had to strain his hearing a moment to hear the fair sound of a person's teeth chattering and he had to wonder why he was hearing such a noise.  
Stepping closer, he heard the sound of a fait whimper coming from the lips of a figure,/ At this point, the teen couldn't tell if it were a male or female, by how their hung and hid thir face from view. Slowly, so as not to scare the person, the teen bent down placing a reasuring hand on the figure's arm.  
The person jumped in surprise only to turn it into cries of pain from the sudden unexpected movement. Tears flowed freely from her face already adding to the sticky wetness from being soaked in a full nights worth of rain and then some. "Its alright miss I am not going to harm you." a soft male spoke trying to calm the still shivering girl, yet this task wasn't going to be easy if she kept trying to shy away from any touch offered. This made the boy think and wonder what could have happened to her to cause such a reaction.  
"It hurts.." the girl whimpered as she continued to feel shockwaves of pain.  
"Shh...its ok..its ok.." the stranger said sootheingly to the young girl as she contued to sob.  
By this time the teen had gotten the sobbing girl to cling to him and hold onto him as he listned to her crying. He knew that he would have to get her home and cleaned up, but first he would have to get the girl to trust him enough to do so. This didn't take him as long as he though it would.  
By the early afternoon, the strange girl had fallen asleep against him after sobbing herself into that state. He took his chance and returned home wit her and began to dry her off and clean her up the moment he got her in bed. A part of him kept screaming in his mind that he had know her from some place. ::I wonder who you are young lady:: he though making sure to keep the thought to himself. Grabbing a book, he pulled up a chair the girl's bedside glad to have a few hours more of alone time, before his counterpart, yugi could return home from school. He needed it to sort out what was going on. He pretened to be reading the book when his eyes real never left the sleeping figure on the bed.  
The sound of the game shop's back door slaming as a member of the houshold returned to it soon fallowed shortly after by a pair of footsteps running up the back stairs and zooming right past the closed door. A sigh of relief swept over the boy's face when the loud noise did not last for long and the small house fell quiet once more. His dark crimson eyes locked on the figure who after all that had happed remained sound asleep wrapped in the warm soft blankets provided for her. "Good she slept through it." he whipsred to himself.  
"Yami?" a small child like voice called out fallowed shortly by a soft knock on the door.  
The elder sounding teen now known as yami inwordly cursed to himself afraid to wake the sleeping stranger that was sleeping sound in his bed. He crept over to the door slowly opening it to reviel yugi. "What is the matter?" he asked in a low whisper.  
"I just wanted to check on you like I always do. I am worried about you, you know that right?" yugi stated keeping his voice low as well.  
"I will be fine little one, thank you for your concern it means a lot to me." yami told his friend meaning every word yet at the same time keeping his voice low.  
"Yami, why are we being so quiet?" yugi quested as yami drug the small boy into his room before showing him the reason.  
Yugi covered his mouth to keep from screaming in shock upon seeing the girl on the bed. But that wasn't what shocked the boy. No it was the fact the girl was dressed in yami's clothes and still didn't appear to be as dry as she could be beeds of water being reflected off of her cheeks making it hard to determine what they were from.  
"Its not what it looks like. I found her soaked to the bone in the park in a mud puddle created by last night's thunderstorm. God only knows how long she has been out in it before I found her, but all I can tell is she was in a lot of pain and very fearful." yami explained quckly as the sound of the door opening and closing echoed through the house once again. Both teens cringed praying that it was one of their many friends, and not yugi's grandfather.  
"I had better go see who that is downstairs.." yugi piped up once the house fell quiet once more.  
As if on cue, the girl groaned and shifted in her sleep. ::oh know don't wake up:: yami thought as he looked over at her still sleeping form. She sighed in her sleep before brown eyes opened and the shut just as quickly blocking out the light that invaded them. The figure repeted this before her eyes adjusted to the invasion of light and aother groan escaped her lips. "Hey there honey, how are you feeling?" yami asked as he brshed her slightly damp hair out of her face.  
The girl groaned a hand reaching for her temples as yami removed his hand cressing her cheek as he did so. She let a small smile come to her lips as she tired to lean up but soft strong arms prevented her from doing so. "I am just a little sore is all." the girl replied after a few moments not having the engery to fight the person that had been holding her close.  
"I bet so, you sure had a lot happen. I can tell by the way you look." Yami commented as he looked her over seeing that she wasn't fighting his help.  
The girl weekly nodded as yugi returned with a first aid kit and some food. "Here I thought you and the girl would like something to eat. I also explained it to grandpa, and he is cool with her staying here for as ling as she wants." yugi explained as he placed the things down and handed his friend some food. "And what is your name?" yugi added in a questiing tone as he two offered her something to eat seeing how she was now awake.  
"I..um..I am..uh...Gen.." the girl stammered as she tried to recall her name, the one that she had spoken not appearing to be at all aware of who she was or anything.  
  
On a nearby rooftop over looking the game shop where the girl was now resting in, a lone figure stood watch her long black hair swaying in the wind. She work a purple and while sail style suit and in one gloved hand she had with her a staff almost as tall as she was in the shape of a key. She backed up so almost every part of her was conceled by the shadows the only sign she was there at all was the reflection from the red orb that lay atop the staff. "Dam it, I took to much of her memory away, she can't even give her name." she muttered to herself knowing she would have to get someone to remind her who she was. The woman sighed and blinked her eyes several times to clea them of the tears that wished to fall. "Only one person can be trusted with this," she whipsered and with that said the woman vanished without a trace.  
  
Meanwhile in another city in japan, in a shrine temple to be exact, a raven haired teen began to have some dreams. This girls dreams were far from noral. Yes, this girl had dreams of the future yet at first, the don't always make the best of since. Her name is Rei Hino a long lost best friend, to the lost moon princess the true leader of the sailor senshi thought to be dead, yet as of late. Rei had serously doubted it. Yawning she stood and dressed in her noral prisits clothing before kneeling infront of a boxed in fire in the center of on of the temple's many rooms. Moving in a rymithic mmotion her eyes closed, she began to chant softly as the flames grew soon showing her images. One of them was of a brown haired girl her hair really short in the arms of an otler man. "Princess Kayla" she whispered to herself her eyes fixed on the one image. 


	3. the mission that must be taken

Disclaimer I don't own either anime mentioned.  
  
A/n: I know this is a bit confusing, but it will clear up soon. This chapter will focous a little more into the sailor moon portion of the crossover, but not to much to where a lot is given away.  
  
At the sight of the image in front of her, a gasp came out of the fire senshi's mouth. The girl didn't know how to handle the problem in hand. Her head shot up and her hands dropped to her sides. "Kayla.." she whispered thinking she was alone.  
"Rei dear?" came a soft concerned elderly voice from a sliding door at one end of the room. "Are you ok?"  
"I am fine grandpa, its just doing a fire reading nothing to be concerned over." Rei replied to the elderly man with a fake smile on her face hoping he would stop worrying.  
"Rei, your my grand daughtor, and you know I will do anything for you. Please remember that." her grandfather reassured his only grand child before giving a respectful bow and once Rei had returned it, he left the room.  
Once Rei was once again alone she dropped to her knees as tears welled up in her eyes. It had been over 1000 years since the young moon princess was lost to them. Inside rei blamed herself for the event, being she was the last person to see the brown haired girl alive before the final battle on the moon. The story went that Princess Kayla had been killed when the palace fell under a smaller attack, and Princess mars was the one with her durring such time. Even though the events are still unclear, Rei can remember it as if it were yesterday and how could she tell her grandfather of an event that happened over such a long time ago. Yet all the sailor senshi could never forget such events. Standing, she ran to the phone gasping for air as she dailed a number she knew all to well. "Hello Tsukino risidents" a female spoke politely into the phone.  
"Is Serena there?" Rei asked.  
"Hold on one moment." the woman responded before placing the phone down. In the background screaming and sounds of crashing could be heard as the person in question came to the phone.  
"What is with the wake up call." the girl in question whined on the other line.  
Rei glared at the phone so hard one might think she was trying to drill holes into it. Her voice was deadly and serious as she spoke. Only three words came from her mouth before a dail tone replaced her voice. "She has returned.  
Serena looked blankly at the phone her mind full of  
questions wondering what would cause her friend to act so strange. Her  
mind went into over drive before she hung up the phone and ran to the  
front door tossing her house shoes off and replacing them with a pair  
of sneakers. "I am going over to Rei's mom!" she yelled and slammed  
the door behinde her with a loud thud before the elder woman could  
respond.  
Along the way the blonde teen was soon joined by three more females and two cats. Each were running in the same direction all receiving the same message. The normally talkative Serena was concentrating on her destination and did not even see her friends arriving. All four girls feel to their knees gasping for breath each waring then some puzzled expression.  
  
Serena was the first to make a move as she crept into the fire room her long pig tales bouncing against her back, and sweat pooling off her young face hope shimmering in her blue eyes, that what Rei had said, was good news, but knowing Rei, she doubted it. Serena hated it when she was right, espically when it came to bad news. No sooner had she walked into the room, the same immage reappeared as if it were expecting her to wak in right at that moment. "Rei!" she screamed which alerted the other three reaming girl of the danger. Not stopping to think three transformation calls ran out echiing into the night. In flashes of blue green and orange, three transfomations took place and now the same there girls stood battle ready in sailor type suits the skirts being that of their respective colors. They raced in only too find the shock of their lives. Serena stood in shock at the immage that played before her. What Rei had seen as well as other images were being shown in the form of a slite show in front of their eyes, "it can't be..." the one in the green and whit fuku gasped as her green eyes remained locked to the spot.  
The girl with short blue hair pressed one of her earrings and a blue visor apperd over hereyes. A moment shapes and letters apppered across it yet none of it made since. "Your right Jupiter, the images we are seeing do not make a whole bunch of since to me either. Yet just like you I am seeing them." she reported as she pulled out a palm top computer and began to press a number of key strokes she knew all too well. The results on the screan caused her to drop the device in her hand , yet the tiny obmect did not break.  
The one sailor now known as Jupiter looked over at her young friend with deep concern. "Mercy? " she asked as she tried to snap her friend out of the state she was in.  
"But we saw her body. I just know I saw the queen barry her in the gardens that day. I was there..How could she be reborn, in the same time as us?" Mercy asked as the images now replayed in her minds eye.  
"I think there is something that you all should know. I myself didn't know it until just recently." Rei began as she seemed to appear out of no where. "Sit down it is a long tale.  
All the sailor scouts did as asked gathering in a circle around what was known as the great fire. Rei got in front of the fire once more as her hands repeated the same motions they had been doing contless time in the past. But this time the meaing behind the action wasn't exactly normal. The images bleded and the room was bathed in a bright white light as the fire began to vanish and the room around them did as well. Rei's chanting became more distant as the images melded into a new one. Soon Rei could no longer be heard.  
The girls stood up a few moments later, dressed once more in their gowns from the silver area. Each blinked not believing what they were seeing or why. Had this been what Rei was taling about.? The answers to the mysterous death of Serena's twin? No one ever realy knew if she had been reborn or not.  
In a spit second the seane once again changed. Rei could was walking along princess kayla just like she had been doing the day of her merstous death. Both girls were chatting away like they often did as they walked through a field of wild flowers. Like serena, Kayla loved the flowers and spent endless hours in them. Rei was on her way escorting the princess to meet her lover not to far off. Danger had been around and the queen and princess could feel a since that something was wrong. Little did they know that would lead to an attack no one would ever be able to forget.  
The sun was hot that day and not a cloud in the sky, the perfect day where noting could go wrong right,..? wrong, just as Rei and Kayla reached the stone steps that would be kayla's final destnation for the day, an arrow came flying out of no where. The young fire senshi quickly avoid the attack but several more came at her distracting her from Kayla just long enough forthe girl to be taken. Her captor beat her up and shrded her clothing before he vanish leavingg only a trace of blood and a torn portion of her gown behind. When the miko had the chance, she ran off after what she though to be the people that had held her princess captive. Yet she had been led down a wrong path.  
It would be on moth before any sign of the princess would be fund. Thousands upon thousands of people seachered every planet endlessly. Yami whom lived on the planet earth, was amoung one of the first to lead a search for the missing brown haird moon princess that unknowingly captured his heart. He had fallen for thegirl, ever since the first moment he set eyes on her. When she turned up, she was found by Yami himself covered in mud and balled up in a ditch. She had been killed by a human hand and in a mud covred note, the killer had left this one simple message.  
  
"We do not need magic to kill, so their for nothing will stop us. Our queen will be the end of you all be rest assured when the time comes. There will  
be no moon."  
  
Yami fell to his knees at this point tears spilling from his crimson eyes. He had never really had the chance to declare his love for the girl. In his mind at least. He would never know how wrong he was that she did know how much she cared and loved him, never getting the chance to express herself the way he would have liked. He took the lifeless form to the moon as soon as transport could be arranged. Then again when news of any sign of Kayla turned up, the queen was over joied. Yet her happpyness soon turned to greif, when Kayla came into view not at all reconizible. Her body was covered in blood aand her killer was never found. The queen laied the girl to rest in a ptch of her favorite wild flowers, and when the moon kingdom fell, and even when the sailor returned to the remains of it, no sign of her body was left. The queen never spoke of her girl again not even when when the sailor were informed of their pasts.  
The light returned once more and Rei could once again be heard talking. "Prince yami found Kayla's body broekn like she had been beeten and left for dead. Her skin when found was cool to the touch and no signs of life remained."  
"Queen serenity, did not wish to bring this back to anyone so she sent Kayla to a new time and place where she would lead a completely different life. Shr not only didn't remember her past like the rest of you, but she asumed a new name and had much different struggles. She led a life of child abuse and with that came great losses. The queen did not think that she would make it and the same fate would end up happening once more. Yet she has made it and is now the same agge as youserena, but it is now time for her to resume her role as sailor moon." another person spoke up from behind Rei.  
Five head shot up at the sound of the speaker. "Pluto?" Serena asked in a low whisper very unsure herself.  
"Yes serena, what Rei is seeing is where Kayla is now. Partly though its my mistake, I brought her back to assume her role as Sailor Moon once more, but JI made the mistake of droping her wher her boyfriend once lived, He himself having no memories of her, and she not even remembering her name. " Pluto explained.  
"So she thinks she is someone else?" Mercy questioned.  
"Yes this is true. However, only one person can help her to rember. And that was the one person who was the last to see her alive.  
"That would be me then. I know what I must do. Yami and kayla will have to relive that night once more. And I was the last to see her alive." she replied as fif this was new information.  
"Can't I go with you?" Serena asked.  
"No, you can't that will be to much for her to take right now. I am sorry." pluto stated sadly as serena found the ground to be interesting.  
Rei the looked at pluto. "Who does she think she is now?" she asked fearing to ask it but knew she would need this information to find the lost girl.  
"She goes by the nickname Jen, good luck." Pluto stated before vanishing.  
With transformation stick in hand, Rei set out on her quest to find the the long lost moon princess and her best friend.  
  
Meanwhile, the girl in question was having a great time with her new friends. She at the food given to her by Yugi and she and Yami had a little chat. After her meal Yami suggested she get some more sleep claiming she looked like she could use it and Yugi went off to do his homewoork.  
While the girl slept, a throught ran through Yami's mind, ::where do I know you from?:: as he stroked her hair and watched her sleep. 


End file.
